fathertedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Doyle
Mrs. Doyle '''is the housekeeper of Craggy Island Parochial House. She was portrayed by Irish actress Pauline McLynn. Biography Little is known about Mrs. Doyle, other than she is in her 40s when the show was on air (meaning she was born at some point in the 1950s). She also mentioned that she has a sister. Physical description She appears to dress similar to middle-aged housekeepers who reside in the Irish countryside and wears her hair untidily. Although she has glasses, she hates wearing them as they highlight her shabby look. She also has problems seeing when wearing them, evident when she puts them on and tells Ted that she can't find her way to the kitchen. She wears them again when three bishops are visiting and totally misses them going to grab the Fererro Roche's she has offered them. Personality and traits Mrs Doyle is characterized as being hyperactive, repressed and very persistent, occasionally to the point of being manic, and angry, such as when someone refuses the offer of a cup of tea, to which she will then respond with "Go on" which she usually repeats, getting quicker each time, this occasionally causes injury to those around her. Abilities and Skills * '''Making Tea: Mrs Doyle makes tea on a very regular basis, and takes great pride in it, and she's willing to go to severe lengths to serve it, even going as far as to stay up all night in case Ted, Dougal or Jack want a cup. * Food Preparation: Mrs Doyle can prepare large quantities of food in very short periods of time, as seen when she made a literal mountain of sandwiches, when Henry Sellers was visiting. She also produced a similar mountain of Ferrero Roche chocolates when Bishops Facks, O'Neil and Jordan visited the parochial house. * General Maintenance: Mrs Doyle carries out repairs on on the house when needed to, including fixing the roof digging a ditch. * Poetry: Mrs Doyle can apparently write decent poetry, as it won her the opportunity to meet Eoin McLove Relationships * Her husband is mentioned several times, but she always changes the subject before divulging too much information. It is implied that their marriage was unhappy, which is why Mrs Doyle has such a negative view on sex. Trivia * She is the only one in the parochial house to be able to do household chores as when she went out for relax, Ted and Dougal clumsily caused a huge fire in the kitchen while they were attempting to make tea. Behind the Scenes * Mrs Doyle's first name is never revealed. However, in the official script book her first name is given as "Joan". Appearances * Good Luck, Father Ted * Entertaining Father Stone * The Passion of Saint Tibulus * Competition Time * Grant Unto Him Eternal Rest * Hell * Think Fast, Father Ted * Tentacles of Doom * Old Grey Whistle Theft * A Song for Europe * A Christmassy Ted * The Plague * Rock-a-Hula Ted * Cigarettes and Alcohol and Rollerblading * New Jack City * Flight into Terror * Are You Right There, Father Ted? * Chirpy Burpy Cheap Sheep * Speed 3 * The Mainland * Escape from Victory * Kicking Bishop Brennan Up The Arse * Night of the Nearly Dead * Going to America * Comic Relief 1997 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists